What about Goodbyes?
by PhantomofRoses
Summary: Dawn feels as if Paul hates her. She decides to go to Slateport but what if he's chasing her? A hint of Contestshipping but mostly Ikarishipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would more than likely make these two a couple.**

_What about Goodbyes? Ikarishipping_

_Dawn's Pov_

Today was the day, Ash, Brock, and I split off on different journies. Ash went to Unova. Brock went back to Pewter city. I was invited to go to the Hoenn region. May invited me to go to Slateport city with her and Drew. Did I mention, those two are a couple. Cute...

To me, there's only one guy. His name is Paul. Yes, he abuses his pokemon and he always calls me Troublesome but something about him, makes me feel attracted to him. The only thing is that, he doesn't care about me...That's why, I'm leaving town.

"Togekiss, fly to Slateport city." I ordered. "Dawn, where are you going?" asked my best friend, Zoey. "Slateport, if anyone wants to know, tell them. You can tell Paul but ask him, why he cares? Alright?" I asked. "Ok, see ya, Dawn!"

I was off. Zoey was waving goodbye.

_Paul's Pov_

So, Ketchum is going to Unova. That weird guy with the closed eyes is going back home. Where is Troublesome going? She isn't going back home. What region is she going to? Probably with her boyfriend. _Thump!_

Why do I care so much? She's just a girl. Nothing more. _Thump! Thump!_

"You seem to be thinking about something or...someone?" My brother, Reggie asked. "Hmp, it's none of your business." I told him. "It's my business because I'm your brother." he said to me. "No, it isn't." I muttered. "Go after Dawn." he said while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while jumping out of his grasp. "You haven't felt this way before but I can tell, you don't know what to do." he said sympathetically. "Why does it hurt that she left without telling me goodbye? What about goodbyes?" I asked, getting frustrated. "You miss her. Why don't you ask her friends?" he asked.

"Ok, I will." I muttered while walking out of the house. I see Barry talking to Zoey and Kenny. They were down the street. I started to listen.

"Why did Dawn leave without saying goodbye to me?" asked Barry. "She's just hanging out with a friend in Hoenn. Chill Barry!" exclaimed Kenny. "Why? Without goodbyes?" asked Barry. Why does Barry care. My stomach dropped. My fist clenched.

"Hmp." I muttered while walking off. "Paul?" asked Zoey. "What?" I snapped. "What are you doing here?" asked Barry. He seemed a little mad. "I heard you talking about Troublesome. I decided to listen." I said. "Her name is Dawn!" Barry yelled. "Like I care." I said in a sarcastic tone. "You must like her if you keep nicknaming her." teased Kenny. I blushed but quickly hid it. "I do not like her." I muttered. So, she's in Hoenn.

"Why do you care about Dawn, anyway?" asked Zoey. "She could be in trouble, that's why I call her Troublesome." I said. I turned around. "Honchkrow, fly to Slateport." I called. We started to fly.

_Dawn's Pov_

I got here two days ago. May and Drew went to the place where they first met and fell in love. How romantic... I went to the beach since it was a nice day. My buneary and I were sun-tanning and piplup was playing in the water. I see a dark shadow fly down. It was Paul?

What are you doing here?" I asked. "Nice way of greeting me, Troublesome?" He asked. I thought still, 'why is he here.'

"Hey Dawn, are you coming to lunch with us or do we have to drag you!" called May. "Ok, coming!" I called.

I returned my pokemon and put on my clothes. I looked back at Paul, turned my head, and started to leave. That was until, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I hissed. "Why are you here is all you can say to me and you don't stick up for your name? Even no goodbye! What about goodbyes?" Paul yelled.

"Look I have to go. Bye Paul." I said with a sigh. His hand was still on my wrist. "Let me go." I hissed. "No, why'd you leave?" He yelled. "You know, I didn't want to stay around you." I snapped. "Also, either come with me or let me go." I snapped again. "Wh-""You are coming with me or are you going to let go?" I hissed. He just dragged me.

"Paul, why are you here?" asked Drew. "You know, with Troublesome here. She could have been hurt." He laughed. "Why do you care?" I sneered.

"Come on, Dawn. Follow me." said May. "I could if he would let go." I sneered while motioning my head to him. "Ok." he let go. May, finally took me away.

_Paul's Pov_

Why does it hurt that she's not fighting. Does she not like me? Could she want me to leave? I'm not leaving. Not when Barry can try to take her.

"You in love?" asked Drew. "Why do you ask?" I asked. "You are really protective of Dawn. You call her by a nickname." Before he could finish, I butted in. "Yeah, I know. My body is burning everytime I think of her and..._Barry_." "Your in love and you're just jealous of him that he might can get a chance with Dawn." said Drew.

Right after all of us ate, Dawn started to walk to the Pokemon center. I blocked her in a corner.

_Third Person Pov_

As Paul blocked Dawn. He leaned in to kiss her lips. Her body went ridgid but went relaxed when his lips were pressed against her. He smiled while she started to kiss back. His forehead was pressed against her.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. "No, I left because I knew, you could never love me." she said on the verge of tears. "I do love you." he said.

"Why do you call me, Troublesome?" she asked. "Because, I like to tease you to cover up my feelings. I feel jealous when Barry talks like your the queen." At that, Dawn had blushed. "I love you." He said before kissing her harder.

"I love you, too. Paul..." she said. "What if we have to say goodbye?" Paul asked. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that." she said. Sealing that with a kiss.

**Me: How was it? I know Paul was a little OOC. But please**

**Review!**


End file.
